Giantess Roll
by Crazy Bum
Summary: What happens when Megaman has to deal with a fifty foot mind controlled verson of his sister? Will he be able to win her back? My first story attempt. Pleae Read and Review.


~~~ *A three inch tall boy with pointed ears and a tail like a monkeys walks up to the center of some kind of stage theatre. Clears his throat and speaks out loud for everyone to hear* This is my very first attempt at actually writing a story of any kind, so I won't blame anyone if they feel that the story I post at this point is stupid in more ways then one (especially if people think that I somehow made things too silly). Also, I do not own any of the characters from any of the Megaman series. They are property of Capcom and of the programmers who originally created them (I wish I knew the names of these programmers so that I could give them credit more properly). n.n And now, without further adieu, on with the story! *stands there for about half an hour before a whisper from the side of the stage catches his attention* Huh? I'm supposed to get off the stage for the show to start? Can't you just start the show while I'm still standing here? Huh? I'm costing us money simply by taking my time here?! Oh, um.... gotta go! *Runs off stage* ~~~  
  
It was a bright and sunny mourning. All was calm for once around the world, because the ever infamous Dr. Wily was not doing any attacks at the time. For once in his life time, the legendary Blue Bomber could finally relax for a bit. "Darn it, Megaman! How many times do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself, you leave such a mess for me to clean up!" "But, but, but you know how time consuming my job can be! I don't have time to clean up after myself now a day!" "Don't you dare use that excuse again, Mister! How can you not have time to do a little cleaning up and yet still have time to be playing videogames or going on the internet?" "I do that so I can relax a bit! I may be a robot, but even I need to relieve some stress!" "Oh yeah, and what about all the stress I build up having to always clean up such difficult messes?!" Ok, so maybe the Blue Bomber can't relax for a bit after all. His sister, Roll, had finally managed to catch him when there was seriously nothing to be done, and she is quite upset that her brother would not even bother to take care of his room in even the least bit. Megaman held up his hands and nervously tired to calm down his upset sister. "Calm down Sis, no need to make a big deal out of it. Look, I promised to get to this as soon as I get a chance to rest for a bit." "That's what you said the last 47 times," said a still upset Roll, "and not once have you kept that promise!" "Look, I just want to rest right now... at least let me play a small game," said Megaman, trying extra hard now to calm the hazard that is his sister. "Here's what I have to say: House duty first, play time after!" said Roll, intent on getting her brother to be more responsible around the house. "That's not fair!" shouted Megaman. "Too bad, you need to learn to help around here!" "Kids kids, what's all the fuss about?"  
  
The benevolent professor, whose genius and dedication has given the world its greatest guardian, steps out from his lab to see the cause of such a ruckus. Roll pointed an accusing finger to the blue robotic guardian. "I ask Megaman here to help me by at least cleaning up his room, and he won't do it!" Megaman immediately points back at her. "I haven't had a days rest whenever Wily is on the attack, and today is the first day in a long time that I can have a break, and this useless model of a cpu is not letting me relax at all!" "What did you call me?" said Roll. "You heard me!" Megaman shot back. The two android siblings immediately pressed their faces into each other, having a sort of staring contest between the two. The good doctor gave a brief laugh before he separated the two. "Settle down you two, there is no need for this behavior." He then turned his head so that he would be facing Roll. He knows that she is busy all day cleaning the house and keeping it clean for its inhabitants, so he could easily understand that she would want a little help. "Roll, honey, listen. You're brother has had a very hard week keeping the world safe from the terrors that Doctor Wily releases. Why, these past three days he had to contend with Bass and battled with him non-stop until Bass finally decided to retreat. I'm pretty sure that Rock here is entitled to some R&R." Roll looked at her father shocked, realizing at that moment that Light was siding with Megaman. "But Daddy..." she protested. "Not another word on this matter, Sweetie," said Dr. Light as kindly as any person could. Defeated, Roll slunked her head and submitted to her father's decision. "Yes Daddy..." "WOOHOO!" cheered Megaman on his victory over his sister, "Time to hit the video games!" He immediately ran up the stairs that lead to his room before Dr. Light stopped him in mid- sprint. "Oh Rock." "Yes Dad," said Megaman while looking over his shoulder. Dr. Light smirked as he said his next statement, "Be sure to clean your room the moment you get in there." Megaman was so shocked that he fell on his back briefly before getting up to complain, "But Dad, you just said..." "I merely told Roll not to bother you like that on your free day. I said nothing about escaping your house chores," interrupted Dr. Light. Roll was barely able to hold back her laughter, allowing only snickering and silent giggling to escape from her lips. "But that's not fair!" protested Megaman, "I take care of the planet for crying out load..." Dr. Light interrupted again, "And I'm sure taking care of your room should prove no problem for you." He wanted to protest further, but past experiences has taught him that once the doctor's mind was made up, very little can get him to change his opinions. "Yes Dad, I'll clean my room right away," said a not so enthusiastic robot as he slowly walked towards his room. Roll was finally able to suppress her laughter, and gave the doctor an appreciative smile. "Thanks Daddy, this means allot to me." Dr. Light smiled back to his robotic daughter. "As long as it keeps things peaceful around the house." That said and done, he returns to his lab to continue on his current project, leaving Roll to finish up sweeping the living room.  
  
Meanwhile, at the fortress of Dr. Wily, sibling rivalry was also escalating. "You already had your turn, Quickman, now I want to try!" "No way Cutman! You take too long to do anything!" "That's what you say about everyone, except for Topman and Turboman!" Quickman and Cutman were suppose to be taking turns at aiming to hit and cutup a plush Megaman doll when a very angry Dr. Wily enters the room followed by Bass and his dog Treble. "WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION ABOUT?!?!?!?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SCHEMING A FOUL-POORF PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!?!?" said Wily in his "normal" tone. "Not that they ever pull through to begin with," said Bass sarcastenly while his dog snickered at Bass's statement. Wily glared at Bass, but then ignored his comment. "Dr. Wily, I want a turn at hitting the Megaman dummy, but Quickman isn't letting me!" said Cutman with his argument. "Of course I wouldn't, you always take too long to do anything!" countered Quickman. "I can go just as fast as anyone, Quickie!" "If that's the case, then why didn't you throw already, Rabbit Ears?!" Cutman was especially offended, for he hated it when people compared the scissors on his head for rabbit ears. "I can't go as swiftly as you can, NesQuick!" Quickman was also offended, for he hated the fact that people called him after some product used to create chocolate. "Why you....." Quickman threatened to attack. "Go ahead, make my day!" taunted Cutman, ready to counter! "SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " shouted Wily at the top of his lungs. Cutman and Quickman flinched and immediately forgot their argument. "Quickman, stop you're whining. Cutman, hurry up and throw your scissors at the plush thing!" said Wily to the two annoying henchmen. Both nodded and quickly Cutman took aim and threw the scissors on his head, perfectly beheading the Megaman plushy and returning to make a perfect cut on the plushie's torso. "See, that didn't take too long..." said Wily calmly before forcing his face angrily in front of Quickman's face, "Did it?!" "N-n-n-n-no sir....." stuttered Quickman in fear. "Not so quick on the tongue now, are you NesQuick?" ask a very sarcastic Bass. Quickman simply glared to show his inappreciation towards Bass. "Now that that's settled, keep it down in here while I think of a new plan to beat Megaman with!" said Wily as he turned around to head back to his office.  
  
"You know, I kind of wish that was the real size of Megaman," pointed out Cutman, "Imagine how easy it would be to beat him if he was that small?" "I know how you feel, Cutman," agreed Quickman, "I'd be running circles around him until the force of my speed would cause him to break up into iddie bitty parts." The evil doctor stops right before the door before he turned around to his henchmen, a devious smile on his face. "You know, you two might be on to something here..." Bass had a small idea as to what his creator was thinking. "You are not gonna try to develop a shrink ray to make the guy small. As good as an idea as that is he is too sharp for it to work." Wily smiled appraisingly at Bass and said, "A fine point you make out, Bass, but that is not my intent. Instead, I'll do something that's a bit...... different." At first Bass was confused, but he caught on quickly, yet not approvingly. "If that's the case then leave me out! I don't want to fight him like that! I rather beat him with my own power!" Quickman was also quick to catch on to Wily's plans. "Besides, the thought of Bass like THAT is..... disturbing to me..." added Quickman, as he began to picture Bass causing so much destruction that it's not even pleasurable for even a villain. Bass took that as an insult, but he silently agreed with Quickman, for reasons much different then those of the speedy robot master. "Relax," said Wily, "I don't intend to use any of my creations either. Even if you do have an early advantage, experience has shown me that the Blue Twerp's persistence will not stop him from fighting back." He stroked his chin as he faced the door, keeping his back turned to the three robot fiends. "However, if it is someone whom he will hesitate to attack, then he should prove to be no threat." He looked to the ceiling at a certain spot; a proud look was on his face. "I take it that you would like to volunteer?" asked the cunning villain to that spot. Quickman and Cutman were thinking that maybe the doctor was finally loosing it, yet Bass knew very well who was up there. Treble began to growl at the spot on the ceiling, for she didn't seem to favor the being that might be up there. "You're as sharp as ever, old man," came a voice, as a figure finally began to slowly appear on the ceiling. Quickman gave a brief yelp, and Cutman looked surprised before saying, "Darn it Shadowman, I hate it when you sneak in like that!" The ninjetsu robot master ignored the scissor head and kept his attention on Wily. "Leave it to me, Father, for I know just the person for your newest experiment." As soon as Shadowman said that, he disappeared into the ceiling, already off to make his special delivery for the man he respects very well. Wily was especially happy with this, and to prove it he did one of his trademark manianical laughter that rang throughout the fortress. Tenguman and Swordman, who were at the opposite end of the fortress, heard it clear and well. Swordman looked at Tenguman and said, "Ten bucks says that Megaman beats his new plan in three days or less." "You're on!" said Tenguman, quite certain of his victory in the gamble.  
  
Came the mid afternoon, and the scene is set on the market place. Roll, Megaman and Rush were at the supermarket, buying groceries to prepare for the nights dinner. Roll pulled out from her pocket a list of all the groceries she intended to buy. "Ok, we got bread, butter, ketchup, cheese, milk, a nicely prepared chicken ready to be cooked, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, several different sizes in steak, peas, spinach, celery, bananas, peppers, apples, cereal, sugar, flour, chili, hot dog wieners, hot dog buns, eggs, and several assorted snacks and candies. Did we miss anything?" "Yeah," said Megaman when Roll finished checking her list, "How about a cart to put all of this in?" Apparently, Megaman is carrying all of the groceries, and they somehow are covering up the front side of his upper torso while blocking his view considerably. "Oh Rock, don't be such a wussy. If you can carry Gutsman, then a bag of groceries shouldn't be that bad," said Roll. "It's not that it's heavy," said Megaman in response, "it's that I can't see with this thing in front of me. Plus, Rush isn't helping much either, you know." Rush was feeling playful at the moment, running around Megaman several times while unintentionally threatening to cause Megaman to drop the groceries. "Rush, heal, down boy. hey, stop that!" Megaman commanded, while not getting the proper response he wanted from his dog. "C'mon Rock," said Roll, "Rush always likes to come shopping. He's just showing how excited he is to get out of the house. You should have that same kind of attitude too if you intend on coming with me." Megaman managed to peek from above the bag he was carrying and said, "The only reason why I even decided to come is because you promise we would go rent a game today if I came with you. I had no intentions of becoming your bag boy!" "Oh, relax, don't burn a circuit. We'll go get your game just like I promise." They were about to head towards the cash register when suddenly Rush started jumping on Megaman. "No boy, stop, don't do that, you're going to make me drop all of this. No, stop it! No, no, no, NO!!!!" Rush had finally jumped on Rock's back, causing him to be push forward and to drop all of the groceries on the floor. "My goodness, are you alright?" ask Roll in a concerned tone. "Arrgh," was Megaman's upset response, "yeah, I'm ok. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had just bought fewer things!" "What did you say?" responded Roll, surprised to hear him make such a comment. "You should have gotten fewer things! The only person who ever eats at home is Dad, so there is no reason for you to buy all of this junk!" "Megaman, it doesn't hurt to prepare for tomorrow or the next day or the day afterwards. I'm just doing this so that I don't have to go out and buy stuff all the time." "I still say that you should buy fewer things, Roll! We could have been gone by now instead of this happening! I would rather play my games right now then to have to do this!" "If you are worried about playing your game as soon as possible, Megaman, then relax. I already promised you we could go rent a game, plus cleaning this up will take even less time to clean up if you would up out." "Forget it! I'm done wasting my free time on this! I'm waiting in the car!!!" The frustrated Megaman began his marched towards the car, leaving Roll to help clean up after a great big mess. She looked at him and made an angry pout. "Jerk." was the only word she spoke before she began to pick up on the mess. Since Rush was the initial cause for the mess in the first place, he began to help out as well, activating from his back a kind of vacuum like device that was installed on him to help make cleaning easier for Roll. She looked up from the mess and patted the dog on its head. "At least you know enough to clean up after yourself," she said comfortingly to Rush. Rush was panting happily with Rolls patting (he always loved Rolls patting), when his canine senses picked up on something. He looked at a particular direction, to a rack of assorted chocolates and began to growl unfavorably. "Huh?" said Roll as she turned around to see what Rush was growling at. She didn't see anything; all she saw was the chocolates. "There's nothing there, boy. There's no need to be.." She was cut off right in the middle of her sentence when two hands came over her, one restraining her body so that she couldn't even struggle, the other over her mouth so that no one could hear her scream. She then disappears right into the rack of chocolates, leaving behind not a single trace. All Rush was able to do at the time was bark violently, trying hard to get someone's attention. He only succeeded in making people think that he saw a rat behind that rack. So Rush did the next best thing, he started for the car where Megaman was waiting.  
  
There he was, sitting down on the passengers sit with his arms crossed. "I can't believe this day, first my free day gets ruined and then Roll had to go and buy more things then we really need just to waste more time. this day couldn't possibly get any worse." "It could if you let it continue to bother you bro." Megaman looked up in surprise to see the shaded, red helmet worn by one who had watched over him for a very long time now. "Blues, what are you doing here?" asked the surprised Megaman. "I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you don't get in any trouble," said the crimson fighter as he held Megaman in a brotherly headlock. "So, what's been bothering you so much, Bro? You don't look like your normal self." Megaman soon started to explain the day's events to Protoman, while expressing his upsetness for the lack of free time he was given. Protoman nodded understandingly to Megaman's story, and waited for him to finish before giving his opinion. "You are right about one thing, if you are constantly doing something all the time, you do deserve a little break," said Protoman. "That's exactly my point!" exclaimed Megaman, "I have been protecting the world from Wily so much that I deserve a bit of relaxation!" "Right," said Protoman, "and what about Roll? What does she have to do all day long?" "Simple," said Megaman, "all she does is clean house all day! If it were me, I don't think I would like it very." Megaman's eye's widened at his very own comment. Protoman had a point, Roll had to spend the entire day cleaning house and doing nothing else but that. "I hadn't thought of that. Roll is too busy taking care of house chores that she has just as little free time as I do. I didn't help make things easier for her either. I was too concerned about finally getting some free time. Man, I've been a real jerk." Knowing now that Rock understands of his inappropriate actions during the day, Protoman starts walking away to leave his brother to his thoughts.  
  
As Megaman sat there to think of a way to apologies to his sister for his rude behavior, who should come barking by but his ever faithful dog Rush, barking in a panic matter. "Huh, hey Rush, where's Roll? I need to talk with her." The dog bit gently yet firmly on Rocks arm, tugging and pulling until he could convince Rock to follow him. "What, whoa, take it easy boy. I'm coming, I'm coming." Megaman followed Rush to the stand of chocolates. "This is it? This is what you had to show me?" asked Megaman. The dog shoke it's head, knowing very well that Megaman did not understand. It then pointed it's snout at the mess of groceries, which was somehow still on the floor. "Huh, wait a minute. I'd figured that you and Roll would have finished cleaning this up by now." Megaman bent down and grabbed one of the items that were dropped, and began to fear the worst. "Did something happen to Roll, boy?" The dog barked and then pointed at the rack of chocolates again. "Oh, now I understand, Roll must have disappeared through there, hasn't she?" Rush nodded its head in response to Megaman's question. "There's only one person I can think of who would try something like this. But why would Shadowman take Roll? Now that I think about it. why would Dr. Wily want Roll in the first place?"  
  
At Wily's fortress, the doctor was being taken to the hanger where some of his larger equipment are held. "Was Shadowman successful in acquiring a suitable subject?" ask Wily to the Megaman counter part. "Yes, Wily," said Bass in return to the evil genius, "he has been perfectly successful. However." "However what?" asked Wily, yet his question was answered when he heard the voice of his new prisoner. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!!!" It was what followed that angry screaming that made Wily embarrassed. "OW!!!!! That hurts! Man, she kicks hard!!!" said Hardman in great pain. "Hardman gets beat by a girl." teased Metalman. "Shut up, Metal head! You got hit on the head hard when Shadowman brought her in! And you tumbled over like a broken tree!" countered Hardman. "I recent that remark, Hardman!" said Woodman immediately. "Sorry, I wasn't talking about you Woody." "Just wait till Megaman finds out about this," said Roll, struggling in her bounds on a hard surface table to get herself free, "You guys are going to be in so much trouble!" Gutsman came closer to Roll, and taunted her by tickling her chin. "Awwwwe, isn't she cute when she threatens like that.. YOUCH!!!!" Roll had bit down on Gutsman's finger. He had some trouble pulling his finger out of her mouth, and when he did succeed, there was a nasty looking dent mark where Roll had bit him. The other Robot Masters who were there started laughing at this sight. "Looks like the little girl is a lot stronger then Gutsy here, hahahahahaha." laughed an amused Hardman. "Yeah," said Metalman, "You might need a toothpick, Roll, so you can get out some of Gutsy's finger that might have been left in your mouth. Heck, if you like, we'll volunteer Woody here to be your toothpick!" "Hey! You wouldn't dare," protested Woodman. Shadowman was the only one who wasn't laughing. He walked up to Roll and spoke quietly to her. "I apologies for the behavior of my brothers. Only a few of my brothers actually know enough to act mature." Roll turned to Shadowman, smiled, and said, "Don't worry; I have an immature brother myself." "Everyone settle down this instant!" said Wily in a clear and strong voice. The Robot Masters stopped their bickering and stood in salute to their master. Wily walked up to Roll. "Welcome Roll, to my humble little fortress. I trust your trip had been a short and pleasant one?" Roll did not respond, for she had neither respect nor reason to say anything to Wily. "Oh, don't be mad at me," said Dr. Wily, "for it just so happens that I have a gift for you." He lifted his left hand to reveal a black box. He waited for Roll to see the box long enough to let it sink in, and then he opens the box to reveal a couple of purl earrings. "I bet you can't wait to try them on," said the devious scientist, as he took both earrings and put them on each of Rolls ears. "Ah, a perfect fit! Don't I have good taste everyone?" All except for Shadowman and Bass agreed with him out of fear. Shadowman simply stayed silent, but Bass decided to speak of his master as he usually does. "You, good taste? Most of your ideas are very lame and uncreative! It's no wonder Mega twerp can beat you every time." Wily glared at Bass and said, "I'll just pretend that you meant that as a compliment." "Ok, explain to me something, Wily," said Roll, "if all you wanted to do was give me a pair of earrings, then why go through all of this trouble?" "I'm glad you asked, Roll," said Wily in response, "You see." "The earrings are to brainwash me and you intend to use me to fight against my brother, right?" interrupted Roll, while giving a playful yet taunting smile at Wily. "What, who, where, how did you know that?" asked a very surprised Dr. Wily. "C'mon Wily," said Roll, "you been in the business so long just about anyone can figure out your next plan." Wily was simply stuttering, looking to his creations for support. Unfortunately, they all agreed with her, they just chose not to speak out of fear of upsetting him. All except for Bass that is. "She's got a point you know, you've become very very very.. predictable." Bass then mockingly says, "It's a shame that you don't have that edge you used to that scared so many people, huh pops?" Wily glared again at Bass for his latest insult. "You are so lucky that your usefulness hasn't ran out yet." was his response. Bass simply smiled tauntingly at Wily. "Agh," said Wily, "again with the Xellos smile. I can't believe you actually spent your money on that antique garbage." "I can't help it if Slayers is a good anime, Pops," said Bass in return. (By the way, I also do not own anything relating to Slayers. Just thought I should take care of that for just incase.) Roll spoke up to get their attention. "Ok, so you are going use me to fight against Megaman, but what good does that do you? Megaman is tons stronger then I am. Even if he doesn't attack me, I won't be able to hurt him either no matter how hard I try." Wily then place his face about an inch away from Roll's saying, "then we'll just have to make you stronger then him, now won't we?"  
  
He then turned to Bass from his location. "Is the machine ready?" "Ready and fully operational," replied Bass. "Then," said the doctor of evil, "set her on the bigger table." Gutsman instinctively grabbed Roll and took her off of the small table. "Bigger table? What is he talking about?" asked Roll. Gutsman answer her question by appearing in front of a very large desk, large enough to hold a giant machine. Roll's eyes widen in shock at the sight of such an item, and was further confused when Gutsman tossed her up there so that she landed right in the middle of the table. She kind of felt like an insect on such an enormous thing. She then looked up and notice a strange machine pointed right at her (unfortunately, I am unable to come up with an acceptable description of the machine, so you will have to use your imagination). "I suppose you are wondering what this machine does?" ask Wily, "Let's just say that it will add a few more inches to your current height." She understood now what Wily intended to do to her. Roll was about to fight back when the effects of the mind control earrings were finally taking hold of her. She found that her movement was greatly limited, but at least she still had her mouth for the moment. "You've been a little girl for too long, Roll," said Wily, "I think it's time for you to." "Grow up?" interrupted Roll. The doctor protested, "No, I wasn't going to say that!" "Oh sure," said Bass, "You were so, 'Grow up!'" Dr. Wily had gotten irritated with the combined incompetence of Roll and Bass, and it showed in the tone of his voice when he said, "Alright fine! Then 'Grow up'!" At last he had activated the machine, and watch as the multi-colored rays hit the android girl at full blast. By this time, all Roll had that was still hers to control was her own sub-conscious. She could not believe what was happening to her, she saw herself increasing in size, growing ever larger by the minute. The increase mass that she had gained was enough to break her bounds, but luckily her clothing continued to stay her size. "Dr. Wily?" ask Metalman as he taped Wily's shoulder. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy being evil?" said Wily in response. "Well," continued Metalman, "If Rolls bounds were to break during the growth process, shouldn't her clothing break along with it?" Dr. Wily simply replied, "Hey, I may be evil, but even I know better then to embarrass someone by making them naked." Metalman simply looked towards the audience (if that's possible) and said, "Now there's something I didn't expect." Wily looked with great pride as his experiment shows great promise. "Yes, yes, YES!!!" said Wily with incredible excitement, "Arise, arise and show us all your MIGHT!!!!" And that was what she did. While Roll was still growing, she stood up from the table she was on, and stood to her full height. She also unintentionally bent the machine with her head, which in turn caused the energy to build up within the machine, which in turn cause a malfunction, which in turn cause the machine to explode. Wily and his robot creations simply stared at this event when Wily turned around and said, "Did any of you guys see this coming too?" "I did," said Woodman. "So did I," said Gutsman. "You think the crazy bum writing this fan fiction would have come up with something better," said Shadowman. "But still, it's not so bad," said Wily as he looked on the bright side, "We still have our new ultimate weapon. All we have to do, is showoff our latest achievement to the one person who should see it above all others." He did another of his trademark manianical laughs as he stares in awe at the fifty foot wonder he had just created.  
  
Back at the lab of the Blue Wonder, Megaman began to pace back and forth, deep in thought and looking very concerned. Dr. Light came out of his lab; a grim expression was on his face. Megaman looked up at his creator, asking with is face if he had any luck. Dr. Light simply lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to find her as of yet. The tracking device seems to be jammed." "I see," said Megaman, "thanks anyway for your help." He continued with his pacing, walking back and forth in a continuous pattern and showing no sign of stopping. "I just don't understand, why Roll of all people? Why? I mean, even if they were to find some way to use her against me, it wouldn't do them much good." "Well," said Dr. Light, "it's just a hunch, but I figure that they might have kidnap Roll and took them to Wily's hidden fortress, where he presents Roll with a couple of earrings that are really mind control devices, and then they place Roll on some kind of large table and zap her to grow to astronomical heights, but as she grows she ends up destroying the machine that is making her grow. Even so, when she grows to the right size they will unleash her and send her out to try and destroy you. Of course, that's just a hunch." Megaman simply stared at Dr. Light in surprise, and then he raised his head so that he would be facing the sky. He then placed his hands besides his mouth and shouted, "HEY, CRAZY BUM!!! YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHEN TO STOP BEING SILLY!!!"  
  
At that moment, Rush immediately came in, barking wildly and trying to get their attention. "Rush, what's wrong?" said Doctor Light. The dog simply turned around and pointed with his snout at the living room television. Both Rock and Light stood in front of the TV, and saw something they didn't want to see. It was the news, covering information about a giant girl running rampant in the city. She raised her fist and slammed it onto a police department. The roof gave way quite easily, breaking like crumbled bread under her fist. Stone slabs and steel columns tumbled all over. The only injuries suffered by the inhabitants within were several police officers being pinned down by the falling rubble (sorry for the lack of blood and gore for those among you who would prefer a cruel and destructive giantess, but this is a family fan fiction after all). The giantess, no longer needing to be in that area, continued on her way through the city. Megaman and Dr. Light could not believe what they just saw. "Was that... Roll?" ask Dr. Light. "I don't know what's more unbelievable: the fact that Roll is about fifty feet tall, or the fact that your hunch was right on target..." "Megaman, I trust you know what to do!" said Dr. Light in a commanding way. "Huh? You're not serious! That's my sister we are talking about!" protested Megaman, "Besides, she's a lot.. bigger then me." "I know," said the good doctor, "but we can't worry about that right now. The world needs its guardian." "I know. but. but. but." "But?" ask Dr. Light. "She's a lot bigger then me!" whined the Blue Guardian. The doctor somehow managed to keep a kind face, yet was beginning to how anyone can be so immature at a time like this.  
  
"Magnificent! Truly magnificent!" praised Dr. Wily as he rode on Roll's left shoulder. "Sweet ride, Wily!" said Turboman as he rode on her right shoulder, along with three other Robot masters chosen to come along for just in case. Gutsman was sitting down facing the area behind Roll. "Whoa, just walking around is enough to cause some havoc," said Gutsy as he saw the panic people run around aimlessly. Cutman was standing and enjoying the view, taking every opportunity he could to cut down any moving target that caught his eye. "Yeah, and this spot is just perfect to practice my aiming!" exclaimed the excited scissor master. Shadowman, whom next to Bass was Wily's most trusted henchman, was standing straight with his arms crossed. He had nothing to say about the situation. Roll was the only one who wasn't enjoying herself. She wanted to stop so badly and yet she couldn't. Her body movement was not of her own, and she is unable to regain control over herself. "Hey, I just realized something," exclaimed Turboman, "Where's the Bass dude?" Both Cutman and Gutsman shrugged, and Shadowman stayed silent. However, it was a unique kind of silence. "Well, Ninja guy? Where is he? It seems like you know where he is." Shadowman simply looked in one direction without turning his head. The silence he presented hinted of embarrassment. Turboman looked in the direction where Shadowman had pointed with his eyes. "Whoa, looks like the Bass dude is really enjoying himself!" The way Turboman said that caused Wily to look in the direction where Turboman was. He followed Turboman's eyesight to the top of Rolls head, and the he saw Bass practically playing around almost like a child would in Rolls hair. "Huh, what the. BASS, what do you think you are doing?" Wily exclaimed in half shock, half anger at the unusual actions of his greatest creation. Bass looked down from his location and noticed that he had somehow developed an audience. "Huh, no wait! It's not what you think! You see. what I was really doing up here is. um. uh." For the first time in his life, he was unable to create a comeback. He was so embarrassed about his actions that he just couldn't snap at them like he usually does. "Never mind, Bass," said Wily, "Just stay focus on the task at hand." "Yes sir," was the timid tone in Bass's response. "Now boys, where do you want to hit next?" ask Wily to the rest of the Robot masters. "Oh, oh, let's hit the mall area!" exclaimed Cutman, "there's bond to be a lot of unsuspecting people there." "Marvelous ideas, Cutman. We'll keep this up until Megaman finally shows up."  
  
The moment Wily had said that, a buster shot immediately flew by him. Wily jumped at first, but then looked down to see the source of the blast. "Ah, he has arrived," said a satisfied Wily. Megaman was riding on Rush in air surfer mode, buster charged and ready to fire. "I hope I didn't come too early for you, Wily!" said Megaman. Roll saw Megaman and was met with fear. Her sub consciousness wanted to call to him; to come forth and shout out to run away, but as long as Wily has control over her, all she could do was watch at the horror that she might unleash upon her brother. "Well, I must admit," said Wily, "You've come a bit earlier then you normally would. We were just about to have fun!" Megaman responded by saying, "Well, I hate to be the wet towel of this party, but your fun is just about to." Megaman stopped in the middle of his sentence when he notices something that kind of surprised him. "Um, what the heck is Bass doing in my sister's hair?" Bass began to blush a bright red at the sound of Megaman's tone. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" said a completely embarrassed Bass, "Ok, so it just so happens that I have a thing for giantesses, ok? And, having Roll being this big is kind of a dream come true, you know?" He then made an attempt to sound threatening, yet it came out more shyly then threatening, "A-a-and if you guys make fun of me about it, I swear I'll make you regret it!" Cutman's jaw was dropped as he said, "You like girls that are about ten times taller then you? That's just weird." Gutsman nodded in agreement. "I don't think it's weird," said Turboman, "I think it's pretty cool that he would want a girl that would stand out like that." "I think it's pretty cool too," said Megaman unexpectedly. Bass looked at Megaman with wide eyed surprise. "Why would you think its ok?" said Bass, "I'd figure you would have used this as ammo to taunt me or something." "To be honest, Bass, I really like giant girls too. I think they are the best thing ever since the game boy!" The subconscious Roll sweat dropped after hearing this rather unusual conversation. She had no idea that her brother was into such a thing, yet she didn't think that it was weird for neither Bass nor Megaman. In fact, she kind of found it cute.  
  
Wily on the other hand was loosing his patience. "Quit this senseless babbling!" Everyone held quiet at the sound of Wily's voice, including Megaman who felt that he should prepare himself for battle. There was a great silence; the streets were now empty of by-standers. Only Megaman and his opponents stood in the battle area. "Turboman, Shadowman, Gutsman, Cutman! ATTACK THAT BLUE ROBOT!!!" And that's what they did. Jumping off of Roll's right shoulder, they went straight for Megaman with full force. Cutman and Shadowman both threw scissors and shuriken stars at Megaman, causing him to jump up to invade them. Seeing an opportunity, Gutsman posed both of his feet forward and smashed right into Megaman, landing Megaman hard into the ground and leaving behind a human sized crater. And before Megaman could even get up, Turboman transforms into a car and runs over him several times, waited for Megaman to get up, and then rammed right into the Blue hero, smashing him right into a wall. Megaman had suffered quite a bit of damage, but it wasn't enough to hold him back. He simply jumped off of the wall and got right on top of Turboman. The moment he did so, he blasted a fully charged buster shot right in front of him, just enough to cause a blinding explosion. Almost in panic and confusion, the now blinded Turboman only continued to gain speed, giving Megaman just the edge he needed to stay ahead of whatever projectiles was headed his way. Cutman shot out several scissors; but try as he might, Turboman was simply going to fast for the scissors to hit the hitch-hiking Megaman. Gutsman, however, was able to stop Turboman in his tracks, holding up his hands and pushing on the turbocharged robotic race car and using all of his friction to try and stop him. This gave Megaman yet another edge, for the stopping power presented by Gutsman caused him to jump right into the air. Another fully charged buster shot was released, places right on the motor of Turboman. The well places shot cause an explosion which put both Robot Masters out of commission. "Now if only I could do something like that in the video games," said Megaman to himself. Shuriken stars caught his attention when they fly right by his neck. He quickly turns around and shot his buster at Shadowman, but his reaction speed was too slow for the ninja robot and Shadowman manages to invade. Cutman, like a charging bull, had his head forward and his scissors ready to cut Megaman on his torso. Unfortunately, like Megaman was to Shadowman, Cutman's reaction speed was too slow for Megaman. The moment Cutman was right in front of him, Megaman jump up and landed on scissors on Cutman's head. Before Cutman could get enough sense to make Megaman loose his balance, the Blue Bomber shot a fully charged buster at point blank right onto Cutman's head. Cutman was put out of commission as Megaman jump off just in time before loosing his balance to his now unconscious opponent.  
  
"Well done Megaman," said Wily as he clapped to Megaman's performance, "You have impressed me yet again. But now it is time for you to fight against the newest addition to the robot masters." Megaman knew what this meant, and watched in fear as Wily made his next command. "Roll," said Wily, "Destroy Megaman!" Wily laughed evilly as the gigantic Roll lifted her right fist and trusted it right into Megaman. Of course, Megaman was able to dodge the on coming attack, and watched as Roll left behind a big hole on the street where she had just missed him. Megaman had his buster fully charged and aimed right for Roll. He aimed, yet he didn't fire. He couldn't fire, for after all this was his sister that he was aiming at. Unfortunately, Roll didn't seem to hesitate like Megaman did. Her left fist was ready and trusted right at Megaman, only unlike before she hit him dead on. Megaman was sent flying right into a building, crashed through it, and continued flying like this until the fifth building that he crashed into slowed him down to a stop. Megaman slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Dang, she punches very hard! I might consider having her as a sparring partner," joked Megaman. He didn't care if anyone found it funny or not, he was trying to keep his spirit up. After all, if he showed signs of loosing hope, then Wily would ultimately have his way. "Ok, there has got to be a way to stop his mind control, but how? Maybe if I can take out Wily, I should have enough time to figure out what's controlling my sister." Unfortunately, he didn't have anymore time to think, as Roll's right hand forced itself right into the building and grabbed Megaman on the spot. Megaman was helpless in the hands of his sister; all he could do was struggle in her grip. It did him no good, as her grip was too tight. Roll raised her hand so that Megaman would be looking at her at eye level, and Wily started laughing again. "What now Megaman, there is nothing that you can do!" said Wily to his new hostage, "You will finally meet your end!" "What? I'm going to loose to a girl? I hate to say it, Doc, but you are not as manly as I thought you were if you are relying on a girl to beat me!" joked Megaman. "Joke now while you still can," said Dr. Wily, "there is little time left for you to live. Roll, I command you to crush him! Crush him until he is nothing more but a crumpled ball. But do it slowly; I want to see his pain." Roll began to obey her next command, and started to squeeze the life out of Megaman.  
  
Deep inside Roll's subconscious, she wanted to cry. She didn't want to hurt Megaman in anyway. Sure he can be a jerk at times, but he usually never means any harm. There were lots of good things about him that she deeply appreciates. Seeing that she is the one causing allot of pain to her own brother was enough to break her heart. Megaman was practically squirming in her grip, trying harder and harder to escape her grasp. He then looked at Roll, as if hoping to see something that might help him. What he saw kind of surprised him. Roll's lips were moving, yet no sound was coming out. Still, after some time, Megaman was able to make out what she was saying. "I'm sorry," Megaman said for her, "Is she sad because of what she is being forced to do to me?" He didn't want for her to be sad in anyway. Despite all the times she got on his nerves and despite how he would prefer that sometimes she would leave him alone, he likes her much better when she is not being sad, even if that means he has to endure some pointless lecture. To him, nothing was more valuable then coming home after a hard day to be welcomed by the loving smile of his sister. That and video games. "I can't let it end this way. for her sake, I have to get out of this. for her sake. I have to win!" said the blue bomber to himself. He continued his struggle, only he was putting much more effort into squeezing out. He was beginning to feel his arm slowly coming out, slipping for the death grip little by little. He was about to free himself when suddenly. "My my, it looks like you're about to escape," said Dr. Wily, "Roll, tighten your grip! Tighten it until his head pops off!"  
  
The grip indeed began to tighten, so much that all chances of escaping had been dashed away. Megaman's pain was now becoming quit apparent. He was actually screaming as he felt his circuits being overloaded by the harsh strain placed upon them by the deadly grasp of Roll. "This is the end, Megaman! You lose!" taunted Dr. Wily, adding a mocking laugh to the end of that sentence! Megaman manages to suppress his pain to force out a statement. "Hey, Dr. Wily, aren't you forgetting something?" Dr. Wily stops his laughter to give Megaman his attention. There was a confused look on his face that went along well when he said, "Huh?" Megaman managed his next statement despite the extremes he was feeling. "You should never celebrate too early. You never know what could happen that could spoil the celebration!" As if to prove his point, a missile hits Roll's hand dead on, causing her to flinch and ultimately, to release her devastating grip on her now relieved brother.  
  
Just as Megaman left Roll's hand, Rush comes flying in and catches the blue hero before his decent could begin. "ARGH!" growled Wily, "I forgot about that mutt!" "Rush, where the heck were you all of this time?" asked Megaman to his rescue dog. Rush simply pointed to a spot on the streets. "You were checking out an interesting fire hydrant?" asked Megaman again. Rush nodded playfully in response to his question. "For crying out load, Rush, we're in the middle of a fight! Don't you think that now's not the time to be sniffing hydrants?!" scowled Megaman, "Ah forget it, Rush. At least you saved me in the end. Now c'mon, let's go get Wily!" With an agreeing bark, Rush started to fly straight for Wily. "If we can take out Wily, that should stop Roll from following his orders long enough to figure out how to get her back! Let's make this count on the first go, boy!" "Pitiful that you should forget about me in the process, Blue wonder." Before Megaman could begin to wonder where that came from, he was received with a hard knuckle punch to the face, causing him to fall off of his stead and onto the floor. Rush would have went after Megaman to prevent him from hitting the pavement, but it too was hit hard on the face by a swift and sharp kick. As they both hit the ground, Megaman looked up to see Shadowman doing several backwards summersaults before landing on Rolls right shoulder. "If he finds it necessary, a ninja will retreat and hide in the dark until his prey suspects him the least," said Shadowman in a proud manner. "Well done, my proud ninja," said Wily, "I can always rely on you!" "It's not over yet," came another voice. This voice belonged to Bass, who had now jumped off of Rolls head and lands right next to Megaman, giving both him and his dog a solid soccer punch to their cheeks. The two were sent sliding along the streets and crashed hard; Megaman to a light post, and Rush to a wall. And before he could give them a chance to recover, Bass shot multiple plasma shots to the both of them, shooting for a straight five minutes before he stopped his carnage attack. There lay the two, too weak to get up from their spots. "Such brutality, Bass, I'm impress as always," praised the evil genius. "I aim to please," said Bass as he proudly raises his Bass Buster. "I'm done playing around," said Wily as he turned to face his giant new henchwoman, "Roll, finish them off this instant, no squeezing, no prolonging destruction, just plain finish them." Roll obeyed, walking to the downed robot and robot dog and lifting her right foot right above them. The two finally regain enough strength to move, but it was too late. Roll had already stomped her foot down with great force, and the sounds of her foot hitting the ground make a thunderous small quaking noise. However, the end result was not what Wily had wanted. "No, impossible, how could HE have make it just in time!!!" said a now very angry Wily.  
  
Right under Rolls foot was the ever faithful Protoman, whose shield was miraculously holding up the intense weight of the giantess sole. "You ok Bro?" said Protoman to his brother. Megaman had his eyes covered with both hands. He didn't remove his hands and simply whined, "Am I dead yet?" "No, you're not deactivated yet, Bro," said Protoman. Megaman finally removed his hands and sighed in relief. "Thank God, lucky you came along to help," said an appreciative Megaman. "Ok buddy, listen, I'll keep Bass and Shadowman busy, you go ahead and free Roll from the mind control." "But how do I do that Protoman," said Megaman with a confused look, "I haven't even figured out what it is that's controlling her!" "Look carefully at Roll," said Protoman, "Notice anything different?" "Besides that she is a fifty foot monstrosity?" joked Megaman. Protoman simply smiled as his way of appreciating how Megaman can stay lighthearted no matter what the situation. Megaman became serious as he got out from Roll's foot and inspected her as well as he could. Shortly, he discovered the earring that Roll was wearing. "Freaky," said Megaman, "Dad's hunch was even right about the earrings." "Don't just stand there," said Protoman, "go ahead and free her!" Megaman nodded his head and called for Rush. Riding on his noble stead, Megaman started to fly to where Roll's earrings were at. Shadowman was about to intercept the dynamic hero and dog and he himself was interrupted by one of Protoman's buster shots. The shot caused him to fall from his perch and onto the pavement. He would have made a graceful landing had Protoman not sharply hit him on the back of his neck with his shield After Protoman retrieved his shield from the now out of commission Shadowman, he was confronted with Bass, who was firing wildly at the crimson warrior. This proved pointless thanks to Protoman's ever resistant shield. When Protoman saw and opening, he leaped forward and attempted to kick Bass on the head. Bass, of course, prove too skilled for this and simply dodged, while countering with a swift kick of his own. The two were equally match, hitting and receiving hits in a very impressive display of martial arts and buster shooting.  
  
Megaman was now nearing his objective, both of his arms turned into busters and both fully charged to take out both earrings at once. He hadn't, however, counted on yet another obstacle. In an attempt to protect his prize, Wily activated a jet pack and flew right in front of Megaman, thus limiting his ability to shoot clearly. "Darn it Wily, why did you have to get in the way!" complained Megaman. "You have been getting in my way for too long," responded Wily, "now I'll be the one to get in your way. ROLL!!" As if understanding the command, Roll lifted her left hand and swatted at Megaman. Thankfully, Rush was able to fly out of reach. Roll made several more unconscious swipes at the blue insect, but always in failure. Meanwhile, the battle between Protoman and Bass was beginning to heat up. The two made a charged for each other, busters fully charged and ready to fire in one last go. The two leap up into the air and let loose two powerful plasma shots. Both bullets hit each other head on, creating a small explosion followed by a bright light. The two fighters landed right behind each other, yet they didn't turn around to face each other. "You're pretty good," praised Bass to his opponent. "You're not bad yourself," complimented Protoman. "Too bad we can't continue playing like this," said Bass, "I'm only interested in destroying Megaman right now. I don't want to finish you off just yet." "What are you going to do?" asked Protoman, "If that's how you feel, then you won't be able to get to Megaman today. You know that no matter what you do, I'll only intercept your attack." "Perhaps," said Bass, "I could just destroy you and get on to my prize. However, you fought quite well. It would be a shame to destroy you so soon." Protoman simply smiled at Bass's way of saying that Protoman had won his respect. "Then I guess I'll consider not fighting for now. All I want is Megaman, and if you won't let me fight him, I'll just wait till you are not holding his back so that I can go for his head once more." "Sounds fair enough," said Protoman, having full confidence in Bass's word. Back to the battle in the sky, Megaman and Rush continued to invade each and every of the giantesses attacks, avoiding swats and punches at every turn. And when ever Megaman tried to shoot for the earrings, Wily would only get in his way. "Darn rule of robotics," cursed Megaman, "I can't do anything to hurt Wily intentionally, and as long as he is protecting Roll, I may never free her." Finally, one of Roll's swats hits Rush, causing him to fall while dropping Megaman in the process. "Shoot, guess I only have one choice!" said Megaman as he aimed his busters to a different target. This behavior caught Wily's attention as he looked down on Megaman. "What do you think you are doing?" asked the devious villain. "I decided that I wanted to break the rules for a change!" responded Megaman as he shot both busters right at Wily! Wily was shocked that Megaman would intend to intentionally break the first rule of robotics and flinched, waiting to meet the full blast of the buster shot. However, he didn't feel a thing, and when he opened his eyes he saw both Megaman and Rush, on the ground and finally too weak to either move or regain strength. "Ha," cheered Wily, "You missed! What do you have to say now?" Megaman simply smiles at Wily, as if pitying him for not knowing something. "How dare you," said Wily, "even when it's clear that I'm winning you still mock me! Well it's time to die! Roll, you know what to do." He floated on his jet pack and waited to see Roll step on Megaman, thus giving him the victory he has been denied for so long. Yet, nothing was happening. Wily was instantly getting impatient. "Roll, I said destroy Megaman!" Still no response from his slave. "Now what heck is going on here?" asked Wily as he turns around to face Roll, "Why won't you... obey.... me..." As Wily faced Roll, he was greeted with a fifty foot tall, very angry, very upset giantess glaring at him and only at him. "Believe me Wily," said Roll, "I do know what to do." Before Wily could protest, Roll quickly grabs him with her right hand, rears it back as far as it can go, and throws him like a pitcher would to a baseball. Wily started screaming as he flew over the horizon. She waits till she could no longer hear Wily's voice before saying, "And if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I promise you that I'm going eat you alive!" She then turned her angry expression on Bass, as if saying that what she said goes for him as well. Bass, who is normally calm (especially in front of an angry girl) timidly walked to his deactivated friends while saying, "I'm just going to emergency teleport these guys home before leaving myself. Don't let me bother you; I'll just be on my way soon." After teleporting his friends home, he stands for a bit in front of Megaman and said, "Rest assured, this won't be the last time we meet." He finally leaves the area, no longer having a reason to stay there.  
  
Roll finally looked down to where her disabled brother was with a shy look in her face. "I was only kidding," said Roll, "I don't think I would be capable of eating anyone." "Really," said Megaman in return, "From the way you always seem to act around me, you sure seem like the type that would." It was an insult, he meant it as an insult, but Roll took it more appreciatively then offensively. She knelt down and picked up her brother, giving him what was possibly the biggest hug he had ever received from anyone. "I'm so sorry," said Roll, "I had never meant to hurt you like that! I never wanted for you to be this badly hurt!" "No sweat," said Megaman, "Think of it as payback for all the times I was being a jerk to you." That reminded him of this morning and this afternoon. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Roll, I wanted to apologies about the way I acted today. I never considered that you would have appreciated your workload being a little easier and." "Not another word," said Roll as she continued to hug him, "I'm just glad that you're alright." Tears began to flow from her eyes as she continued to embrace him. Despite his weakened state, Megaman hug back his "big" sister, doing his best to comfort her until the tears had stopped. After she had claimed down a bit, Megaman had notice something. "Hey, where's Rush? And Protoman? What happened to them?" Both of them found Rush, still on the ground and somehow not awake. "I guess I hit him a bit too hard." said an embarrassed fifty foot Roll. "Don't worry," said Megaman, "I'm sure that he'll forgive you for what you did. After all, it wasn't your fault." He then turned his head several times. "I'm more concerned about Blues. I hope he made it out ok." Of course, Megaman and Roll's brother was no where in sight. He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. "Darn, I didn't even get to thank him this time," complained Megaman. "I'm sure you'll get to thank him the next time you meet him," said Roll as she picked up Rush with her left hand while holding Megaman with her right. Holding the both of the as gently as she could, she stood up to her full height and slowly walked in a certain direction. "Let's go home, Rock," said Roll with the sisterly smile that Megaman had come to love so dearly. "I'm with you on that, Roll," was the Response that Megaman had given her.  
  
Back at home, in the lab of Dr. Light, the good doctor was performing some tests on his newly grown robotic girl. He did every test imaginable, looking for a way to reverse the effects of her growth. He finishes his testing and walks up to Roll. "So," said Roll with a hopeful tone, "Is there a cure for this?" "Well, Wily seems to have perfected a device that will stimulate growth by "adding" new atoms into your atomic blueprint structure so that the desired change would be achieved. I have known about this, but I had never had the opportunity to study it well." Roll made and understanding sound while making a brief nod. The fully recovered Megaman, however, is quite frankly lost. "Can you translate that techno-babble in English," said Megaman. "He says that he is not sure," stated Roll. "Oh," was all the dumb founded Megaman could say. "If I can get my hands on the machine that made you this way," said Dr. Light, "I may be able to understand exactly how he did this and thus reverse the effects." "That might be a problem," said Roll, "You see, as I was growing to my new size, I sort of. broke Wily's machine. kind of funny, don't you think?" "No sweat, Roll," said Megaman, "Dad had a hunch on that too, which is still kind of scaring me." "I see. Apparently, I will need to find a way to study this so that I may understand what risks might be involved. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen from an attempted reversal," said the good doctor. Roll was not really too happy with that. "You mean I'm going to be stuck like this for a while?" she asked grimly. All the doctor did was slowly nodded his head. "Aw, darn!" said an upset Roll. She was looking forward to returning to her normal size so that she could continue with the job she was programmed for. A sad expression was on her face for a while, until her gaze was fixed upon her "little" brother. She remembers how he mentioned that he liked giant girls as much as Bass did, and strangely enough, she found Megaman to be. cute. the huggable kind of cute. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to bare it until a positive solution comes up," said Roll as she slowly crawled to where Megaman was. Before he knew it, she picked him up and gave him a second big hug. "Right, little brother?" said Roll teasingly. Megaman kind of blushed as he was hugged. It was not the first time Roll hugged him; in fact he had received her loving hugs tens of hundreds of times. The thing is, this is the second time she hugs him at such a height, and put simply, he is kind of glad that she has to stay big for a while longer. He simply nodded in agreement with his sister. "It's going to be different with how things are now," said Roll, "but let's try and make the best of it, K?" Again, Megaman nodded in agreement. At that time, the doorbell was heard. "I'll get it," said Megaman as he jumps out of his sister's arms and headed strait for the front door. He opens the door and was about to give his usual greeting, but didn't when he saw who the guest was. It was Swordman, standing proudly and honorably as he always seems to do. Megaman had his buster ready, just in case. "W-wh-what are you doing here, Swordman?" ask a cautious Megaman. Swordman simply looked at Megaman and said, "I am simply here.. to thank you." He then extends his left hand and says, "For making me ten dollars richer." Megaman simply looked at the hand, shoke it, and said, "You won another bet with Tenguman, huh?" Swordman nodded before making a bow. "Please give my best wishes to your sister. I am sure she is dreaded with the fact of having to continue life at such a size." "Don't worry, Swordman," said Megaman, "she and I are going to make sure this will all be worth it."  
  
~~~*The same three inch tall boy who had appeared before the story walks to the center of the theatre like stage again* Ahem, I hope you all had enjoyed my first attempted at story writing. Please review this work. Any review you might have will be deeply appreciated. Until the next time, this is Crazy Bum saying, "POWER TO THE MONKEY PIXIES!!!!" *Realizes how weird that might have come out, clears his throat* I'll be going now. *Runs off stage before something bad could happen.*~~~ 


End file.
